


I Had A Crush On...

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 90s Nostalgia, 90s hunks, Blossom - Freeform, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Seaquest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Merlin girls have a discussion about their 90s crushes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Crush On...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing. 
> 
> Written for the summerpornathon bonus challenge - 90s

 

  
**I Had A Crush On...**  
by Moonbeam

“Oh no!” Mithian said swirling her glass around making the ice rattle. “Joey Lawrence used to be much cuter…and he was on _Blossom_.”

 

Elena looked at her. “I think I was too young for that one.”

“With the big floppy hat and the stupid flower,” Gwen said giggling a little too much for the two glasses of wine she’d had. “And the friend who talked too much.”

“I’m assuming if I bring up _Hey Dad_ at this point you will all look at me blankly,” Freya said with a sigh. True to her words everyone looked at her with confusion. “Fine, I’ll just sit here quietly.”

“No,” Gwen said sliding her arm through Freya’s arm. “Tell us about it.”

“For me,” Morgana said looking at the casual way Gwen was touching Freya with jealousy she could normally hide. “It was Jonathon Brandis, from-”

 

“Seaquest,” Freya, Mithian and Gwen said suddenly, their voices just slightly out of sync. Everyone of them wearing a slighly nostalgic look.

“I loved him,” Freya said.

“Me too,” Gwen said with a sigh. “He’s was adorable.”

“No, back then I thought he was hot,” Mithian said. “And…this may be the first time we have ever agreed on someone.”

“Who?” Elena asked looking around the table.

“Something else, you’re too young for, love,” Mithian said kissing her.

**The End**


End file.
